The Story I Did Not Feel Like Writing
by cupcakesNbutterfliesRfriends
Summary: "...Look at the stars." she said as her breathe was taken away. "They're beautiful." "So are you." Ike said. And when she turned around, she bumped into his chest. "Except you're way better." he said before their lips connected. Personally, I think there should be more stories with the two but ya know, whatever. I'm just writing to use all my characters up. La La La La La Bye!


"Come on! Master Hand's letting us have some fun! Let's do something!" Zelda said as she bounced around their dorm.

"I don't want to." Samus said as she laid on her bed.

"Or do you just wanna stay here because you wanna see Ike?" Zelda said smirking.

"I gave Ike too many chances, and he threw all of them out the window. I'm done with him."

"Then why do you want to stay here?"

"Because?"

"You want to see Ike."

"No I don't!"

"Prove it."

"Fine, I'll go." Samus said.

"Great! Now get dressed!"

"That's a really bad sign if I have to dress up."

_On the other side of the universe...(or world...Or if you prefer...Building...)_

"Let's go do something." Link said as he threw Ike's clothes on his bed.

"I don't want to."

"Come on. You can't let Sam ruin your life."

"She's not ruining my life! I just can't face her."

"And why not?"

"Because she gave me plenty of chances to ask her out, but I never did."

"Why are you so focused on her all the time? Have some fun!"

"No."

"Ike loves Sam! Ike loves Sam!" Link chanted as he skipped in front of Ike's bed.

"Shut up."

"Ike love Sam! Ike loves Sam! Ike LOVES Sam!"

"Dude, seriously shut up."

"Ike loves Sam! Ike loves Sam! Ike Loves Sam!"

"Fine! I'll go. But I won't be happy."

* * *

"A club? Seriously?" Samus asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

" It's not a club. It's a restaurant. And yes. What other way do you have fun?"

"Whacking people with the club..." Samus muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

"So I think what we all have in mind is to leave Samus sitting and we all go and dance?"

"Agree." the two other girls said.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry. It's a restaurant with a huge dance floor in the middle. You can just sit down in one of the booths."

"You guys are such great friends."

"We know!" they said as they pilled into the "restaurant".

"I'm going to sit there. (aka...that booth has an outlet.)"

"Okay bye!" the girls said as they immediately started dancing.

"Okay let's see...Adam, Lucas, Pit, Marth, Paisley, Waluigi? The hell? Maryse, Lyn, Mia, Mario, Luigi, Kirby? He doesn't even speak English...is that Luigi?" Samus muttered to herself as she saw the short Italian and his brother walk towards her "friends" along with Link.

"So they invited me because they felt bad for me."

"Uh...gee...um...sa...h...sh...Hi?" Ike said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Um...Hi Ike." she said as she stared at him utterly confused.

"So why are you here by yourself?"

"Because I don't want to dance." she said as he sat with her.

"How long have you been here?"

"We just got here."

"So..." and a creep looking guy came and sat next to Samus.

"Hello there..." he said as he creepily (ha creepily) smiled at her.

"Bye."

"Come on baby, why you gotta be so-" he said as he tried put his arm around Samus.

'"Put your arm on her and I will personally kill you." Ike said, but the guy already disappeared when he heard the word kill.

"You came here on your motorcycle?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Later." she said as she got up.

"Hey..." a lady with brown hair said as she ran and sat next to Ike.

"I noticed how you scared that guy off. That was very sweet of you to get him off of your girlfriend." she said as she leaned on him.

"She's not my girlfriend." he said as he tried to move away from her.

"Even better." She said as she grabbed his hands. "We were meant to be anyway."

"Go. Away."

"Who are you? Are you looking at my man? She's looking at my man!" the woman said as she got up.

"He is property of Logan! So you can go move your big booty to another guy! Leave- Oww!" the girl shouted as Samus pulled her by her hair.

"If I ever see you talk to him again. I won't kill you. I'll just cut all your hair off, beat you so hard you won't ever be able to have kids, and then give you the opportunity to screw up again. Then when you do, I will kill you. Understood?" Samus said as they stopped by the door. She nodded, obviously scared for her life. Then Samus threw her out and her body slammed against the brick column (Everyone's happy!).

"I didn't know you were so overprotective of me." Ike said as he smirked.

"I'm not. She insulted me."

"...That wasn't an insult."

"It could only be taken as an insult."

"...I like your 'big booty'." Ike laughed as he was immediately slapped by a blushing Samus.

"I'm leaving!" A tamato red Samus said as she stormed out.

"Sam! Damn!" Ike said but she was already gone, and he tried to chase after her.

"Ike? Ow!" Samus shouted as Ike accidentally pinned her on the brick column.

"Sam, it wasn't an insult." Ike said as his arms blocked Samus from finding a way out.

"I really don't care. Can I have your keys? Daisy would let me ride my motorcycle here."

"Not until you admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you're into me."

"No."

"Admit it."

"Fine, I'll admit you're persistent."

"And you like it." Ike said as he positions his face less than an inch away from her face.

"Fine, I admit that-" and she pressed her lips to his.

"Look like someone's frozen." Samus said as Ike's face (more like his entire body) began to turn blue. "Ike? Ike, you can breathe right? Ike?" she said before she pecked him on his lips.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I forgot what just happened." Ike said as his face began to regain color.

"You said that you were getting your keys out your pockets, so I can ride your motorcycle with you."

"I don't remember saying that."

"Because you stopped breathing."

"Stop lying Samus."

"Fine, can we just go somewhere?"

"Then I have to go with you."

"I don't mind."

"Fine, then let's go." Samus said as she smirked.

* * *

"You ride without a helmet."

"So?"

"That's dangerous."

"You're perfectly fine without one right now."

"I know but for future reference, wear a helmet so you don't get hurt."

"Somebody seems worried about me."

"I wonder who could that be."

"I wonder if she has blonde hair..." Ike said as he rested his head on her back.

"Sam..."

"Yea?"

"How come your warm, but you act completely heartless towards your friends?"

"Because they deserve it. Hey! What are you doing?" Samus shouted as Ike started trailing kisses down her neck.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, it's not me." he said as he started kissing her more.

"Cut it out! you're going to get us into a accident!" Samus yelled but he ignored. She pulled off-road...MOUNTAINS! (Naw, I'm just kidding, It's hills.)

"Sam..." Ike muttered as his hands got a little to awkward.

"Ike, stop." Samus said as she removed his hands.

"You could've got us into an accident. Even worse, you could've killed the both of us!"

"Then I'll die with no regrets!"

"...That's not the point."

"I thought it was."

"...Look at the stars." she said as her breathe was taken away. "They're beautiful."

"So are you." Ike said. And when she turned around, she bumped into his chest.

"Except you're way better." he said before their lips connected.

**_Random couple at the scene..._**

"Why don't we ever do that?" the woman said.

"Because it's too much work."

"You don't love me!"

"I love you! Everybody can have love! Those young kids have love! But I don't!" They woman cried.

"They have a little too much love for their young souls." he said as he pointed back to the couple.

"What are they doing?"

"They're on the ground...kissing."

"_**Why can't we do that!?**_**" **


End file.
